After All These Years
by Bodukescowgrl
Summary: The 5th part to the Duke Lives Series. See what's happening now with Bo and Christine now that the kids are older and more problems arise in the Duke family.
1. Chapter 1

This is the 5th part to Duke Series. Decided to make it a couple years have passed now. The children are older; Claire's 15, Jesse's 14, Luke's 11, and the twins, Brandon and Kristen are 8.

Christine and Bo did move back to Hazzard, thought they both knew they hadn't gotten away from Janine completely. They both sensed she'd come back, but didn't tell each other they both feared her doing something to the family again.

Claire was now 15 and was very popular with the boys, making both Bo and Christine worried. In fact it was Bo that was worried the most. And just as the two expected she did take after Bo, especially when it came to racing cars. Whenever The General was missing from the house, they both knew that Claire must've been driving down the streets of Hazzard in it.

Jesse was extremely smart for his age and had already planned that when he graduated high school he wanted to go and become a doctor. Christine and Bo decided to agree with the school principal when he said that Jesse should skip a grade. And that year they did just that, making him in the same grade as Claire.

Luke, the one who thought girls were "yuckie" was now acting exactly like his father. Christine and Bo almost immediately expected a call from his principal everyday telling them that Luke was chasing after girls. Bo thought it was hysterical that Luke was doing exactly what he did at that age, but Christine wasn't too happy about always having to go in to talk to the principal.

Brandon and Kristen were like your normal 8 year old children and at this point, Christine hoped that they would stay like that. They were never in trouble at school, though when they were at home they'd fight with each other.

Christine was able to keep working for the company she was working for in New York City, and it would be every once in awhile she'd have to go to New York for a few days. Otherwise she had worked it out that she could work for them from her home in Hazzard. While on the other hand Bo was making money helping out on nearby farms. And when he wasn't doing that then he could always be found working on Jesse's farm.

ok I'm starting to have writer's block..so any ideas would be appreciated. Thanks :)

also remember review if you want the next chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

Christine had to go to New York for a few days which mean Bo was left in charge of the kids alone. One day while the kids were all at school, Bo decided to go to the farm and talk to Uncle Jesse.

"So Bo what seems to be wrong? And don't tell me nothing because I know something is."

"Uncle Jesse, I'm worried."

"About Christine? Isn't she coming home soon?"

"Yea she called and said either today or tomorrow she'll be back. But that's not what's worrying me. It's Claire that I'm worried about."

"Did something happen to her?"

"No nothing like that Uncle Jesse. It's just that…she's starting to get out of hand. I mean she listens to Christine but when it comes to me talking to her, she just wants to do things her own way. And now that it's just been me in the house, she's been doing just what she wants and not listening to me."

"Bo she's a teenager. I remember you at that age too. You always wanted to do whatever you wanted."

Bo smiled a little, "I guess I didn't realize that when I became a father I would have a kid who would take after me. I guess I should get going the kids will be home soon."

Later that night Claire had gone out on a date even though Bo told her she couldn't go because it was a school night. Christine also was able to catch a flight that night and came to the house around 2 AM. She came through the door and saw Bo awake on the couch. "Don't tell me you've been waiting up for me this whole time," she joked.

"Did you see Claire on your way over?" Bo asked.

"Why would I see Claire, shouldn't she be asleep."

Bo shook his head, "She had a date and I told her she couldn't go. We had a screaming match over here and she walked out."

Christine sat next to Bo, "Bo we gotta talk to her, I know she's been getting out of hand and how she's treating you is just wrong."

Just then they heard the front door open and Claire came home. "Where have you been?" Bo started getting mad already.

"I was out with my boyfriend, that's all." Claire said.

"And I told you you couldn't go."

Christine got up and stood next to Bo, "Claire we're getting tired of you disobeying all the time."

"Look I wanted to go out, I didn't have any homework anyways."

"That's not the point. The point is that you are always going out with your boyfriend, doing who knows what." Bo said.

"It's none of your business" Claire started.

"Don't give me that. Look we just don't want you to end up like your mother and me."

Claire looked at him, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean….I don't want you ending up doing what your mother did. Tricking your boyfriend into getting you pregnant and then ending up settling down way too young."

Christine and Claire both looked at him when he said that and then Bo realized what he had just said, "Claire honey I didn't mean…."

"No dad you meant what you said. You know I did hear you guys fighting when I was younger and I've heard people talk. I've heard how you never wanted me and I always said they were lying. I should've known though. You always seemed to treat my brothers and sister differently. Why didn't you just tell me how you felt? Just tell me the truth, that you never wanted me. Fine then I'll leave you won't have to worry about me anymore," Claire said running to her room slamming the door.

Bo looked at Christine, "You know I …."

"No Claire's right you meant every word you said. I just can't believe you said it. I thought by now you would've gotten over it," Christine said going up to check to make sure Claire was alright. She walked into Claire's room and saw her on her bed crying. "Claire you gonna be alright?"

Claire looked at her Christine and hugged her, "I'm glad you always wanted me, mom."

"Sweetie of course I did, I was so happy when I found out I was going to have you. And when I found out you were going to be my first daughter, which made me even happier."

"Mom I'm old enough now to know the truth, what did happen with you and dad when he found out you were pregnant with me."


	3. Chapter 3

"Claire you're father can be very confusing at some points. At first he was happy but then he wasn't and he left me. I decided that if he wasn't going to come back I would raise you on my own. Hey in fact your Uncle Luke offered to help raise you with me. But in the end your father came back and not long after we got married."

Claire looked at her mother, "So you did date Uncle Luke. What happened?"

"We were young and didn't know any better. But we thought it would be best if we stayed just friends. And that's what we are, best friends."

Christine made sure Claire was better before she went back to her bedroom. Once in the bedroom she started giving Bo the silent treatment, still mad at what he said earlier. She got into bed and Bo looked at her, "So how long should I expect you to not talk to me this time?"

She looked at Bo, "All these years and now you decide to tell me how you feel?"

"I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"Oh so what you wanted to make it sound like I was even worse? Why don't you tell Claire what you did. How you proposed to me only cause you were afraid I'd leave you, not because you loved me."

"And I know I've messed up in the past and I am so very sorry about tonight."

Christine turned to Bo, "I'm not the one who you need to talk to now. Claire needs to know that you love her. I know you love all your kids, but she needs to know that her father loves her."

Bo nodded, "I'll talk to her first thing in the morning."

The next morning Christine woke up to Bo shaking her awake. "Bo what is it," she got up seeing Bo panicking about something. "Bo calm down and tell me."

"It's Claire. I went to go talk to her. And her door was opened so I went in, and her clothes were gone. Christine our daughter ran away."

You know what to do..review for another chapter. Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to devinee for giving me an idea for this chapter.

Claire was walking through the streets of the town. She was just so mad at her father she had to get out of the house. She didn't want to go to her boyfriend's house because she knew her parents would be able to find her there. So she was hoping she could stay at a friend's house. While she was walking around she heard someone trying to get her attention. "Excuse me aren't you Bo Duke's daughter?"

Claire turned around, "Yea I am. I'm Claire."

"Hi, I'm Janine."

Claire looked at her, "I remember you. You and my father had a thing going on didn't you? I remember you coming to the house every once in awhile."

"Yeah that was me. So what brings you out this time in the morning? Problems at home?"

"Well yea you could say that."

"Let me guess is it your mother?"

Claire shook her head, "Not at all. It's my father. He's finally admitted that he never did want me in the first place."

"Trust me I know how your father can be. But you know even though this all happened in NY, we all knew the news here. I guess once he told his cousin and uncle the news well you know how it is here in Hazzard, news spread around quickly."

Claire looked like she was about to cry, "I just don't know why he didn't just leave my mother alone then. If he didn't want me, he didn't need to be around."

Janine thought this was great; she could use Claire and the way she was feeling now, to try and get Bo back. "Claire, do you need a place to stay?"

Claire nodded and Janine smiled, "Well I have an extra room at my place you can stay there."

Meanwhile at Bo and Christine's…..

They told the other kids in the best way possible what had happened. They told the kids due to the problem they didn't have to go to school if they didn't want to. Jesse said that if he didn't go to school he would be worried all day and plus he promised that he would let all his and Claire's friends know what had happened. The younger kids did want to go to school and Bo and Christine thought that would be fine because if anything they would just pick the kids up.

Christine went to the bedroom and saw Bo sitting on the bed looking through old photo albums. "When did it all go wrong?" he asked not looking up at Christine.

She sat down next to him, "Bo it never was 100 perfect in the first place."

He looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"I mean us Bo. We were never the perfect couple. Many people believe that we were, but we both know we weren't. I mean..." Christine couldn't go on. She was speaking the truth but no matter what it was still painful, even after all these years. She took Bo's hand, "Bo you are a great father, don't think differently."

"But not a great husband right?" he said.

"Bo that's not what I meant. I think you're a terrific husband. Sure we had our problems, but did we not overcome all of them. This is just another one of those problems we need to figure out."

At Janine's

"Thanks for letting me stay here Janine. I just can't go home right now. I can't face my father."

"It's no problem Claire. You can stay however long you want."

"So you were saying that you knew how my father felt about me?"

"Oh yes. I mean it was all over. You know your father was with me before he met your mother. And when news came to Hazzard that Bo Duke was living in NY and was going to be a father, no one could believe it. Then he would call up his uncle and cousin and well you know how long secrets stay here."

"It's just that…I remember my parents always fighting when I was little. Couple of times I would hear my dad blame my mother saying he didn't want to be a father. What I don't understand though is that he didn't have to be my father. My mother told me that my Uncle Luke was even willing to raise me with her."

"That's right your Uncle Luke has always loved you like you were his own daughter. And you know what he still loves your mother."

"How do you know?" Claire asked.

"Well it is obvious….but one of those times when your father was in the hospital, I saw the two of them getting quite cozy with each other."

"My mom said she doesn't love him anymore."

"Or maybe that's just what she wants to believe. What would you like to see happen Claire?"

"My mom to be happy. And to have a father who loves me. What are you getting at?"

Janine thought to herself, "She's willing to believe anything I tell her. I think I can make her even madder at her father."

"Well you see your father still hasn't been faithful to your mother." Janine said thinking that this was a great like to tell Claire cause she'd believe it.

"But he said he never would cheat on her again."

"Yea and he also told me we were going to get married. Claire your father is still sleeping with me." Janine lied.


	5. Chapter 5

"I hate him," Claire said getting up and going towards the door.

"Claire now don't get mad." Janine said. She was so glad that Claire believed her little lie. "Where are you going?"

"He doesn't care. He never cared. About me or my mother, or my brothers and sister. He's got three young children and he's still sleeping around. I'm going to my house."

"Claire I thought you couldn't face him?"

"Well now I wanna give him a piece of my mind. I want to know why he still does it."

"Claire remember it's not just him. Your mother's lying to. She doesn't love him either. They both don't love each other."

Claire nodded. "I need to talk to both of them." And with that she walked out the door and headed back home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo and Christine had called everyone they knew and none of them had seen Claire at all that day. They had just gotten to the point to give up because it was clear that Claire didn't want to be found. Christine sat next to Bo on the couch and put her head on his shoulder, "She really doesn't want to be found does she?"

Bo shook his head and held Christine, "This is my fault. I really blew it this time."

"No you didn't Bo. I talked to her last night, she seemed to be fine. Or at least she pretended to be."

Just then the door opened and Claire came in. "Claire!" Bo and Christine both said going over to her.

"Get away from me, the two of you. Look I know all about what's going on."

"Claire what are you talking about?" Bo asked.

"Oh I don't know dad, how about how you can't seem to stay away from your ex. Even now you still sleep with her."

Bo and Christine looked at each other, "You've been staying at Janine's?" Bo asked. "You know she lies. How could you…"

"No dad how could you? Don't you care about any of us anymore? Oh wait, that's right why would you care about me, I was just a mistake you didn't want."

"Claire that is not true."

"Yes it is dad. Janine told me everything, how you felt just about everything. Maybe you shouldn't have gone back to mom. Then maybe she would've been with Uncle Luke, the guy that really does love her and also loves me as his own daughter. Don't bother to come looking for me. I don't want to stay in the same house as you for awhile." Claire said before walking out and slamming the door.

Bo looked at Christine, "What was she talking about?"

"You know just as much as I do Janine's lies again."

"No the part about me sleeping with her still is a lie. What's the part about Luke wanting to raise Claire?"

"When you left me while I was pregnant, Luke said that if you didn't want any part of her life and you never came back to me then he would love to raise her with me. He said that he loved her as of she was his own daughter."

"She's Luke's daughter isn't she?"

Christine looked at Bo, "What? Bo what are you talking about? She is your daughter."

"Yea right. You know you and Luke always seem to be so close and now I know why. You wanted me so badly that you pretended Claire was my baby, keeping her away from my cousin, who is her father."

"Bo you're talking crazy. This is just what Janine wants, for us to go against each other so you'll be an easy catch for her. Bo she wants you back, that's why she has our daughter staying with her."

Bo shook his head, "No you just wanted me all to yourself. You never cared about me or my feelings. And now look at us."

"Oh and what's wrong with us Bo? The fact that we've been together all these years or the fact that we have five children that we are raising?"

Just then Jesse came home from school with the rest of the kids cause he decided to pick them up. "Mom, dad, everything alright?"

Christine calmed down and turned to the door, "Yes Jesse everything's fine. Your sister is safe don't worry." And with that she went upstairs because she was about to cry after what just happened.

Jesse looked at Bo, "Dad? What just happened?"

Bo took a deep breath, calming himself down as well, "Nothing Jesse. Just…just go do your homework, all of you." He said following Christine upstairs.

You know what to do, review if you want the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

"Jesse is everything alright?" Kristen asked.

"Don't worry guys everything's alright. Lets just do our homework like dad said." Jesse said and went to his room.

Luke went up to Jesse's room not long after, "Only thing is everything's not alright is it Jesse?"

Jesse shook his head, "I know I've seen the two of them fight before. We both grew up with it. But I never saw it this bad before. Usually they would be alright and didn't have to leave the room, but this time mom looked like she was going to cry, really bad."

Luke nodded, "Jesse you don't think they're gonna…they wouldn't split up would they?"

"Luke I don't know. But whatever does happen, it wasn't something that just came up now. We just need to keep things as normal as possible for Brandon and Kristen. They never experienced what we did growing up."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo went upstairs to the bedroom where Christine was. "So you want to tell me the truth?"

She looked at Bo, "How about you tell me the truth? Do you enjoy hurting me and seeing me cry?"

"No of course I don't and I'm sorry I did." He went over to her and held her, "You know I love you."

"Do you Bo? Do you honestly love me?"

"Yes of course I do."

She shook her head, "I want the truth Bo. Not this of course I love you as an answer. Bo, all these years we've been together and only once I actually felt like you loved me. Compared to…."

"Compared to what, when you were with Luke? Why did he show you more love because in the end remember he dumped you didn't he?"

Christine started to feel the tears build up again, "He didn't dump me. We decided together that it wouldn't have worked out between us. Sure it was his idea but I agreed even though it hurt me more than anything."

"Yea well you're lucky I still wanted to date you, even after you were with him."

"Well Bo, I guess you just answered my questions then. I just wish you would've told me before it got to all this."

"That's not what I meant."

"No I think it is what you mean. And I think I now know why you ever started dating me. You wanted to make Luke mad and jealous. I just can't believe I was so stupid for falling for your lies." Christine got up and went downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Bo asked.

"Bo I can't stand to even look at you right now." And with that she walked out. She didn't know where she was going; she just kept driving, not believing what just happened. She soon found herself parked outside Luke's house. She knocked on the door and surprised Luke when he opened the door.

"Christine come on in," he said opening the door. And it was then he realized something had happened. He held her, "It's alright I'm right here. Go ahead and cry. Let it all out."

You know what to do, review if you want another chapter


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a few weeks since that night and the conclusion that Bo and Christine came to was to separate. Bo had moved out and Claire had moved back in when she heard what was going on.

"Mom I'm so sorry this has all happened, I feel like it's all my fault."

"Claire it's not your fault at all. It was something your father and I were keeping to ourselves. But it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"What's going to happen now? I mean if it comes to the point…mom don't worry I'll stay with you. I wouldn't want to live with dad."

"Right now I don't know what's going to happen to us. Your father isn't showing any signs of wanting our marriage to work either."

"Are you going to be alright mom?"

"Yea I'm gonna be fine Claire don't worry."

There was a knock on the door. "Mom Uncle Luke's here" Jesse yelled to her.

Claire looked at her mother and gave a little smile, "Uncle Luke's here again mom?"

"Claire don't get ahead of yourself. He's just here to help me out with some things that's all."

"Trust me mom, if there was anything between you two I would be really happy."

"And there's never going to be anything between me and your uncle."

"I believe you mom. But mom if you ask me, maybe you should come to terms as to how you really feel about him. I gotta get to school mom, I'll see you later."

Christine thought about what Claire had just said and didn't realize that Luke had walked into the kitchen. "Hello…anybody there?" Luke joked.

Christine jumped, startled by Luke. "Oh hey sorry I was just thinking. So what brings you here today?"

"Well I wanted to see my best friend of course," Luke smiled. "How you holding up?"

"Pretty well. First few nights were rough but each day gets better."

"Really considering divorcing him this time?" Luke asked.

She nodded. "Luke," "Christine" they both said at the same time.

"I do still love you Luke."

Luke looked at her, "Wait you what?" He smiled. "Please tell me I'm not hearing things."

"You're not Luke, you heard right. Claire said that I should just listen to my heart for once. And I finally did."

"I love you too. I never stopped loving you." Luke said. He pulled her into a kiss and at first she responded by kissing him back. Then she pulled back. "What's wrong?" Luke asked.

"I just want to know up front Luke, what's going to happen between us. I mean I don't want to end up getting hurt again."

"I want to be with you. That's what is always should've been, me with you. And I know I ruined that the day I walked away. I just never…I never thought I could love someone like I loved you. And that's why I walked away from us, because it was a feeling that was so new to me."

"But Luke….I'm afraid I'll hurt you. I mean I do love Bo too."

Luke nodded, "I'm afraid to know how he'll react to this. I mean I hate the way he treated you but he is still my cousin."

"And he is still the father of my children which makes me feel so horrible for feeling like this."


	8. Chapter 8

Christine looked at Luke, "I'm really gonna need time to think this all over. I mean I still love Bo and I'm always gonna love Bo. But this time I'm leaving it up to him what he wants to become of our marriage."

Luke nodded, "I understand what you mean. Don't worry I'll always be here for you."

That night, after all the kids were asleep, Christine heard a knock on the door. Half asleep herself, she went to see who it was and to her surprise it was Bo. "Bo it's late. What are you doing here?"

"I haven't been able to sleep since all of this has happened," Bo said.

Christine told Bo to come in so the two of them could talk. "Bo I'm leaving this up to you. If you wanna stay married then fine and if you don't then that's fine too."

"I don't know what I want," Bo said looking down. "I want to be with you but….I know I'm gonna end up hurting you over and over again. So maybe we should…," he took a deep breath, "maybe we should end the marriage."

Christine nodded, "If that's what you want Bo then we'll go through with the divorce," she said trying to sound strong but inside she felt like she was gonna just fall apart.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Claire and Jesse were listening to the conversation. "This can't be happening," Jesse said.

"Please Jesse, we knew it was gonna happen. Besides isn't it better it does, I mean look what happens."

"No I know that, and I know what dad's done. It's mom I'm worried about, she loves dad too much to actually want it to end."

"But she's also hurt my dad almost all the time when he's here."

"Claire think about it, they break up, how much hurt is mom gonna be then?"

Claire realized what Jesse said, "But…Jesse what can we do? Dad wants to end the marriage."

Luke came over to them, "Hey is that dad I hear downstairs?" Claire and Jesse just nodded. Luke's face lit up, "So that means they're getting back together right."

Jesse shook his head, "No Luke it doesn't. Dad told mom he wants the divorce."

You know what to do…want a new chapter then review


	9. Chapter 9

Over the next few weeks Bo and Christine went through with getting the divorce. Luke had been helping her out a lot during this time, but he knew at the same time that this wasn't something she wanted. But although there was the bad news of Christine and Bo getting divorced, there was happy news in the Duke family, Daisy and Enos were finally getting married.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christine woke up in the morning feeling sick and had been feeling like this the past few weeks. Luke had been staying over at her house helping her out with the kids when he heard her get up earlier than usual. "Christine everything alright?" He walked to the bathroom just as she was coming out, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing Luke, it's nothing don't worry about it. Just a stomach bug." Christine said walking back to the bedroom. The last time she felt like this was when she was pregnant with the twins. "No I can't be," she thought to herself. "I can't be pregnant. Last time I was with Bo was…." she said to herself and then she thought about it, "was two months ago when this all started." She laid back on her bed just trying to think. Her first thought was to see if she was pregnant.

She went downstairs and saw that the kids were up and Claire had made breakfast. She went over to Luke, "Can you make sure Luke and the twins get to school. I need to go see my doctor."

"Yes of course. You sure you're alright?"

"Yea Luke, I just wanna make sure."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christine came back that afternoon. "So what the doctor say?" Luke asked her.

"Luke can you drive me to Bo's I need to talk to him."

Luke had a suspicion as to what was happening and he knew right away. "Um…I really don't think that would be a great idea."

"Luke it's important I really need to talk to him. Over the phone isn't the best way either."

"So you are pregnant aren't you?"

Christine nodded. "But how did you know?"

"You we acting the same way Lisa did when she was pregnant with Maria. But I'm telling you, you should just wait until Bo comes to see the kids."

"Luke just take me to his place please."

"But I really don't think it's a good idea. Bo's got a new girlfriend already."

"Look Luke, soon enough this marriage is going to be over as it is. And I sort of guessed he had a girlfriend by now anyways."

"Really, just listen to me…"

"Fine Luke, I'll just go myself then." Christine said walking out the door. Luke tried to run out to stop her but she was already gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christine arrived at Bo's place and knocked on the door. "Christine, what are you doing here?" Bo asked opening the door but not letting her in.

"Bo we need to…I need to talk to you, can I come in it's important."

"Now is not really a good time," Bo said.

"Bo who is it?" Christine heard someone say. And then she saw, the reason why Luke was trying to stop her. It was Bo's new girlfriend, or one could say ex-girlfriend now his new girlfriend. It was none other than Janine.

"Look can we talk another time?" Bo asked.

"No need to Bo. I just came to tell you that I found out today that I'm pregnant and before you even ask, yes it is yours." And with that she walked back to the car trying to hide tears that were building up in her eyes.

You know what to do…want another chapter then review…thanks


	10. Chapter 10

Christine drove back home after that incident and Luke was in the living room waiting up for her. When she came through the door, Luke saw the look on her face and knew that she found out just who Bo's new girlfriend was. He went over to her and brought her over to the couch to let her cry. When she cried enough she looked up at Luke, "You alright?" he asked her.

Christine nodded, "I just wanna go get some sleep." She was about to get up but then Luke grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. He leaned for a kiss and then pulled away. "I am so sorry," He said.

She smiled and kissed him back just as deeply. The kisses got deeper and more passionate. Luke picked Christine up and carried her to the bedroom and they both knew just what was going to happen.

Christine just laid in Luke's arms after. It had been such a long time since they were together like this. She turned so she could look at Luke and he kissed her. She smiled at him and he smiled back and put his hand on her stomach. "You and the baby alright? I didn't hurt the baby did I?"

Christine couldn't help but to laugh a little, "Luke calm down, you didn't hurt either of us."

"Good cause Bo hardly talks to me now as it is. I wouldn't want there to be more reason for him to hate me." Luke looked down and saw that Christine was fast asleep in his arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that night, things just didn't seem to be the same between Christine and Luke. Luke thought it was a good sign that he would finally end up with Christine, just like it always should've been. Christine on the other hand started to think that it was all a mistake and Luke just happened to be there for her at a time when she just needed someone.

"Hey mom is something going on between you and Uncle Luke?" Claire asked.

"What no...nothing's going on. Why do you ask?"

"Well because you two don't seem to be as close to each other as you have been. Jesse and I have noticed it."

"Claire it's nothing sweetie. Don't worry about it."

"But mom you gotta think about the baby too. One thing you don't need is stress."

"Claire I said…Claire how do you know about the baby?"

"Heard Uncle Luke talking to you about it. Why didn't you tell us?"

"I was going to tell you guys. I just wanted to talk everything over with your father first and see what was going to happen."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo contacted Christine and told her to meet him at The Boar's Nest so they could talk about the new baby and how were they going to work this all out. So Christine agreed and went one day to go see Bo.

"So…what are we going to do now," Christine asked Bo.

He shook is head. "I don't know but I do know that I want to be a part of that baby's life. You can hate me all you want but please don't let the baby hate me."

"I don't hate you Bo, I never did and never could. And yes of course I want you a part of the baby's life." She smiled. "I want you a part of all the kids' lives."

"I do still love you," Bo said as he took her hand.

Christine nodded, "Bo I still love you too. And I'll never stop loving you.

What Bo and Christine didn't know was that Luke had walked in and heard them. He walked out before they could notice him there. He needed to find a way to get Christine but how…..

Then it hit him, he knew someone that would be glad to help him get her for himself. Sure it was someone he wished he'd never have to talk to or see again but it was his only hope. So Luke drove to this person's house and knocked on the door.

"Well hello Luke Duke. I never thought I'd ever see you come to talk to me." The person said.

Please review if you want a next chapter. That way I know people are interested in the story.


	11. Chapter 11

"Look Janine, I didn't exactly want to have to come here but I need your help. I know you want Bo and I want Christine. Well, I saw the two of them at The Boar's Nest and looks like we both might be losing them," Luke said.

"And you want me to help you out?" Janine asked.

"Yes, anything just to get those two apart from each other. I know they're not married anymore but it looks like they still love each other."

Janine nodded, "Yeah I know what you mean. I can tell Bo still loves her. But yes of course I'll help you out. Don't you worry; Christine and Bo won't be together for long.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the Boar's Nest, Christine and Bo are continuing to talk.

"I don't know about you, but I think getting this divorce was a mistake," Bo said.

Christine looked at him, "But you were the one who wanted it."

"But you did too, remember you said either way you would be fine."

"Bo I said that hoping you'd realize what it was that I really wanted. And that was that I didn't want a divorce at all."

Bo looked down, "Well I guess in a way it was good that we did."

"Why do you say that Bo?"

"Because it made me realize just how much I do need you in my life and how miserable I am without you."

"But you're with Janine now. Bo really how could you go back to her, after all she's done to us?"

"I know I know it was stupid on my part. But what about you, have you been with anyone else?"

Christine was hesitant for a few seconds, she had no idea how Bo would take it when he found out she was with Luke. She nodded. "I was with Luke."

Bo looked at her, a little bit hurt that she was with his cousin, but also mad at himself because he knew he drove her to him.

"Bo it was only once. It was the night I went to your place and saw you with Janine. And I wasn't thinking clearly, I was just so upset…" she started to cry.

Bo held her, "Don't worry I'm not mad at you. Mad at the fact that I was the one who did all of this, to both of us."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo and Christine left The Boar's Nest and the two promised they would be in touch soon to try and work everything out.

Christine was driving back home when all of a sudden a car came up behind her running her right off the road. It was Janine putting her plan into action. Sure she told Luke she'd help him out, but she didn't tell him how she would in fact help. She drove out of sight before anyone could see it was her driving the car.

Bo was driving back to his place when he saw Christine's car overturned in a ditch. He rushed over to her and grabbed her out of the car and called for an ambulance. He moved her away from the car and noticed she was unconscious. The whole time while he was waiting for the ambulance to come, Bo did not stop trying to wake Christine up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The second Christine was brought into the hospital, Bo didn't leave her side. He was so happy when the doctor told him that even though it was hard to believe, the baby was healthy, even after the accident.

Bo held her hand tightly. "Baby you gotta wake up. You need to be strong." He put his hand on her stomach and rubbed it gently, "You need to be strong for the two of you."

Luke heard about the accident and came to visit Christine but stayed out of site Bo, though he was close enough to hear what Bo was saying. The doctor asked to talk to Bo and as soon as Bo left the room, Luke went in to talk to Christine.

Luke started to talk Christine and she started to move and try to open her eyes. Then she started to talk, "Bo?" she mumbled.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Bo…" was all she said still not opening her eyes. This got Luke angry now. He went out of the room and ran into Bo.

"What are you doing here Luke?"

"I'm here to see the woman I love when she's hurt. I don't know why you even came here."

"I love her, I was the one married to her. And hopefully we will be married again sometime."

"I wouldn't count on it Bo. Janine and I will see to that." Luke said before storming out of the hospital.

Then it hit Bo, it was Janine who did this. Only problem was that this time, his cousin was also a part of her plans. He went into Christine's room and saw that she was starting to wake up. He grabbed her hand, "Baby don't worry I'm right here."

You know what to do…review if you want a new chapter. Thanks


	12. Chapter 12

Christine woke up and smiled when she saw Bo was with her. "Bo what happened?"

Bo decided to wait until she was completely better before telling her the whole truth, about his conversation with Luke and how he's working with Janine to keep them apart. "There was an accident sweetie, but you're gonna be fine. You're both gonna be fine."

"The baby's alright too?" she smiled.

Bo nodded and smiled back, "Yes the baby's just fine." He kissed her hand that he was holding. "And like I promised before, I will always protect you."

"I love you so much Bo," she said.

"And I love you more than anything." Bo said. He noticed that Christine was looking tired. "Hey you get some rest. I'm gonna go call the kids up and let them know what's happening.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo had tried to call Claire up to tell her what happened but she wasn't answering her phone. In fact Claire had decided to not speak to Bo ever since the day of the divorce. And if he ever came over to the house to see the kids, she always made it a point that she was out at that time.

Bo next tried calling Jesse. Jesse was upset that his father left but didn't ignore him like Claire did. "Dad?"

"Jesse were are you now?"

"I'm with Claire and we're on our way to pick Luke, Brandon and Kristen up. What's wrong dad?"

"Your mom's in the hospital, could you guys stop by."

"Yes of course dad. We'll…we'll see you soon." Jesse said hanging up his phone. "Claire had dad been calling you today?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Yea but I just ignored him. You know I don't want to speak to him."

"Claire for once get over it. He was calling you because mom was in an accident!"

After they picked the youngest kids up from school they headed to the hospital. Jesse went up to Bo right away, "How is she?"

"She's doing fine. Doctor says she should be able to go home as early as tomorrow."

Jesse went to go see Christine while Claire stayed behind, not going over to Bo just yet. Bo turned and saw her standing at a distance. And then she ran to him, hugging him and crying. "Dad I'm so sorry for all I said to you. I don't hate you."

Bo had tears as well, "And I'm sorry for what I said to you too." He said down with her in the waiting room. "Claire that night at the house, what I said…I didn't mean it. I never once thought of you as a mistake. I always thought of you as a surprise, a surprise that I loved more than anything. Just like this new baby, this baby is a surprise too. Doesn't mean I'm gonna love it any less than any of you. Claire you were my first born and you were and always will be my special little girl."

Claire smiled and hugged him, "I love you dad."

"And I love you too sweetie."

You know what to do. Review if you want another chapter


	13. Chapter 13

"Dad can I ask you something?" Claire said.

"Of course. What is it sweetie?"

"You and mom, are you guys gonna get back together?"

"I seriously hope so. But it is up to your mother."

"Then I think you really have a good chance dad."

"What makes you say that Claire?"

"Because mom has been hoping the two of you would get back together," Claire smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christine was able to come home the next day and Bo was there to take her home as he promised. "Christine we need to talk." Bo said.

Christine sat next to him on the couch, "Alright whenever someone says that it's not good usually."

Bo smiled at her, "No this time it's good. Well I mean I hope it is. I mean I've been thinking ever since I moved out and the divorce…."

Christine smiled and took his hand, "I want to get back together too Bo."

"Really?"

"Yes really Bo."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of months had passed and it was time for Daisy and Enos's wedding. Christine and Bo tried to keep they're getting back together as quiet as possible. Uncle Jesse and Daisy knew and they were so happy cause they knew the two of them deserved to be together. And they decided that once the baby was born they would get remarried. Bo promised that since the first wedding was all rushed and unplanned, that this time he would make it up to her.

Christine was with Daisy, since she was the maid of honor and Bo was at the church with Enos since he was the best man. "You know I am so glad you and Bo are back together," Daisy said.

"Yea I am too," Christine smiled and rubbed her stomach.

"What's wrong? The baby alright?"

"Oh yea Daisy I'm fine. The baby likes to just kick a lot and hard," Christine laughed.

The wedding went by without any problems and it was time for the reception, which of course was at the Boar's Nest. Luke hadn't shown up at the wedding, so no one really expected to see him at the reception.

Bo came back from getting a drink and sat down next to Christine, "You feeling alright?"

Christine jumped a little and looked at him, "Yea just that your baby likes to kick a lot," she smiled a little.

Bo went to feel the baby kick but she pushed his hand away. "I'll umm…I'll be right back just need some fresh air," she said running outside.

You know what to do. Review for a new chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Bo followed Christine outside, "Baby what's wrong?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"It's nothing Bo. Sorry I pushed your hand away like that, just wasn't feeling that well."

"We can go home if you want."

"No it's alright Bo really," she smiled and kissed him. "You go back inside and I'll be right in."

Bo nodded, "You sure you're alright?"

"Yes I'm sure Bo."

Christine was about to go back in to the Boar's Nest when she heard someone call her. She turned around, "Luke what do you want?"

"We need to talk," Luke said.

"No we don't. I know what you're doing. You're teaming up with Janine so that me and Bo don't get back together. Well forget it, it's not gonna work."

"Look that car accident wasn't my idea."

"I still almost lost my baby cause of it. You knew what Janine has done in the past, how could you do this Luke?"

"Because I love you and you know it." Luke took her and pulled her into a kiss.

At that same moment, Bo had come out to make sure Christine was alright. "Hey baby you …..alright?" Bo was hurt and quickly went back into the Boar's Nest.

You know what to do, review for a new chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

"I can't believe you Luke." Christine said.

"Hey you didn't move away yourself so don't blame me."

"Luke I don't love you! I used to a long time ago but that's over with. Now I gotta talk to Bo." Christine said heading back into the Boar's Nest but Luke caught up to her.

"You need to tell Bo," he said.

"What? Tell him what? I'm telling him the truth that you kissed me."

"No not about that."

"Luke I have no idea what you are talking about."

Luke looked down at her stomach, "Uh yea Luke I think your cousin is quite aware that I'm pregnant as I have been the past couple of months."

"Yea but you haven't told him the truth about the baby have you," Luke said looking at him.

"Luke….what….how?"

"What? How do I know? It's obvious that you weren't pregnant when you thought you were and then you did get pregnant when we slept together. If it was Bo's baby you would've been further along by now, if not had given birth already."

"Luke please don't make this harder than it is. I love your cousin."

"But the fact is still there, that is my baby and you're lying to the man you claim to love.


	16. Chapter 16

"Luke please don't tell Bo," Christine pleaded.

"Don't you see, you got pregnant by me. That has to prove we're meant to be."

"Luke no it doesn't. What happened that night was a mistake, I was upset and you were there. If I could I would take that night back."

"Whatever you say. You know what fine go back to Bo but I'm telling you this is not over!"

Christine went back to the Boar's Nest. "Bo about what you saw…Luke kissed me."

Bo nodded, "Trust me I know what my cousin and Janine are up to." He hugged Christine, "I only care about you, our kids, and this baby on the way."

Christine nodded and kissed him, "I love you so much Bo."

The next few months Christine gave birth to a boy, whom they named Michael. Christine still hadn't told Bo the truth about the baby. Now the baby had brown hair which Christine could get away with having Bo still think he was his, since she had the brown hair. However the eyes were the giveaway. Sure they were blue, but they weren't the blue that Bo's were, he in fact looked just like his father.

Bo came back to Christine's room after seeing Michael in the nursery, "Need to tell me something?"

"Bo I'm so sorry," Christine said crying.

"How could you lie to me?"

"I'm sorry Bo. But when you said you wanted to get back together, I couldn't tell you."

"So you make me think I'm gonna be a father again! How could you?"

"Bo I love you…Bo where are you going?"

"To get my cousin…I mean to get Michael's real father. I'm sure you'd rather be with him."

"Bo it was a mistake. Sleeping with Luke was a mistake and I wish I didn't but I was very upset that day."

"And what…am I supposed to believe this? I'm glad we didn't go through with getting re-married now."

"Bo please don't say that…."

Bo didn't respond, he just left the hospital room slamming the door leaving Christine in tears.


	17. Chapter 17

Bo told the kids the news they weren't getting back together and he only told Claire and Jesse why since they were the oldest. When Luke heard this he jumped with the opportunity he now had but he knew Christine didn't want to be with him. And he loved her so much that he wasn't going to force her to choose him. He did however say he would be a part of Michael's life.

Two years had now passed and even though neither of them said it, Bo and Christine were miserable being apart. Bo would spend almost every night over at Uncle Jesse's while Christine would just stay home, with the occasional visit from Luke.

Claire came home crying one day. "Claire sweetie what's wrong?"

"Mm, you know my boyfriend, George. Well…." Claire just cried. "Mom, I'm pregnant."

Christine didn't know what to say, Claire was only 17, almost 18 and was planning on going to college this summer. "Oh sweetie don't worry I'm here to help you.

"I told him already and he dumped me."

"Have you told your father yet?"

Claire shook her head, "I'm too afraid."

"Don't worry. I'll talk to him alright. Watch the twins and Michael for me."

Claire nodded and Christine went over to Bo's. "What do you want?"

"Bo we need to talk, it's something serious."

"With one of our kids?"

Christine nodded and Bo let her in right away. "Bo, Claire's pregnant and her boyfriend dumped her."

Bo sat down, "Um…how is she?"

"She's a mess Bo. Bo I really need you now, I can't do this alone."

Bo nodded, "I'll be here for her you know that. I feel like this is our fault you know."

"I know what you mean Bo, I feel like that too."

"I mean I feel like we're bad parents, I mean all we ever did was fight and now look. We've ruined their lives haven't we?"

"No Bo, not at all. We had our problems, but I wouldn't say we were horrible parents. I think she's gonna need both of us right now more than ever."

"I'll move back into the house, that way I'll be around. I'll take the guest room."

And later that week Bo moved back into the house. He wanted to be near Claire and also the rest of the children. Christine was heading to her room when Bo called her from the guestroom.

"What's up Bo?" she said going into the room.

"I just thought…I don't know maybe we can talk."

Christine sat down next to him on the bed, "What's on your mind?"

"I don't know. Just that, well with Claire being pregnant it brought back memories."

"Of what Bo?"

"When you were pregnant with her. We weren't married then either you know."

"But we were also older and I was out of college already. We were a little more prepared. But she wants to raise the baby, we just have to be there for her."

Bo nodded, "You know I've missed this."

"Missed what Bo?"

"This," he said pulling her into a deep kiss. And before they knew it, they were both making love for the first time in two years.

Christine laid there in Bo's arms, "Bo please tell me this means you wanna get back together."

Bo kissed her head, "Yes it does." He noticed she was cold and he reached for his shirt and wrapped it around her, "There you go," he smiled.

"Hey dad…Woah I'm sorry you guys," Jesse said coming into the room to ask Bo something. "I'll just um…I'll go to my room."

Bo looked at Christine and shook his head, "You think we'd learn to lock the doors by now," he laughed.


	18. Chapter 18

Christine woke up the next morning and looked at Bo and saw he was already awake. "How long you been up?"

"Oh just a few hours or so."

Christine sat up so she could talk to him, "What's wrong?"

Bo wiped his eyes, "It's nothing alright. Look…this was all a mistake," he said getting out of the bed.

"Bo what are you talking about, what was a mistake?"

"Everything alright. All of this, what happened last night…it never should've happened."

Christine followed Bo out to the hall and he stopped at Michael's room. "Bo…"

"He should be mine," Bo said quietly.

"What you say Bo?"

"He should be mine," he said a little bit louder. "That baby in there should be my son!"

"Bo not so loud you're gonna wake him."

"YOU LIED TO ME!" he said both yelling and about to cry at the same time. Christine got scared and moved away a little. Sure they had had fights before, but for Bo to yell at her, it almost never happened.

"Like you never lied to me," she said.

"At least I never got any of those girls pregnant!"

"I at least waited until we weren't married anymore! You cheated on me ever since we got married."

"Why did I even come back here. You know what, I was better off with Janine, she's right you don't know how to love me like you should. You're nothing but a slut and now our daughter is taking after you."

Christine couldn't believe what Bo had just said to her but she didn't care, she just let the tears fall. She didn't care she was crying in front of him.

Luke had stopped by the house to come take Michael for the day and he went upstairs seeing Bo and Christine in the hall and Christine in tears, "What's going on here?"

"She's all your's Luke. I don't want her anymore and I'm sure no one else is….well except you. So go ahead Luke you've got all that you've wanted for so long." And with that Bo walked out slamming the door. He got into the General but didn't take off right away, he just sat there and cried himself. He couldn't believe what he had just said and he didn't mean it. But he knew that there was no way he could get himself out of this one.

You know what to do, review if you want chapters….


	19. Chapter 19

Luke looked at Christine and she shook her head and ran after Bo. "Bo Duke, you're not getting away with what you said that easily," she said going over to him in the car.

"Just leave me the hell alone!"

"Bo I put up with your crap for long enough. You leave this time and I will never take you back again."

"Good I don't want you. I don't love you….in fact I never loved you."

"Look me in the eyes and say that," she said.

He looked her in the eyes, "I never loved you," he said but he was lying.

"What about our kids Bo?"

Bo shrugged his shoulders, "I just don't care anymore alright."

"Bo what has gotten into you?"

"Would you just let me leave already?"

"Fine Bo, but don't expect that you can come here whenever you want, cause I won't let you in," she said going back inside.

Luke went over to her, "What just happened?"

"I think you heard pretty much everything. He said he never loved me."

Luke held her, "I'm here don't worry."

She cried on his shoulder and then wiped her eyes, "Go ahead Luke, go spend your day with Michael."

"What? No way am I leaving you alone like this."

"Luke I'm fine really."

"You sure?"

"Yes Luke I'm sure. Go…have fun," she forced a little smile. "I'll be fine."

review for chapters…


	20. Chapter 20

A week had passed since that night and Christine did her best to hide that she was hurting from Bo leaving. Christine told Claire that she was going to take her to the mall and do some baby shopping. Christine was determined not to let Bo ruin the fact that their daughter was going to have a baby.

The two had walked into the mall and started their shopping. They were walking around the stores and then they both saw something they couldn't believe they were seeing. There was Bo on a bench making out with someone who was half his age. "I thought dad would start acting his age by now," Claire said. "Hey mom are you alright?"

Christine looked down and nodded, "Yea lets just go to another store."

"Mom you're not alright, you're crying."

"Claire don't worry about it. Look you don't need stress trust me. Don't you dare worry about the problems I'm having with your father."

"Mom you still love him and this is hurting you."

"And you listen to me, I'd rather be the one hurt if it means keeping you and your siblings safe. Trust me Claire, in time you'll know what I mean. Look how about we go to the food court and get lunch."

"One second mom," Claire said going over to Bo. "Dad I need to talk to you."

He broke away from his "girlfriend" and turned to Claire, "Not now…"

"Yes now dad. Can't you breakaway from your little girlfriend over there long enough to oh I don't know breathe for a little bit?"

Christine saw that Claire had gone over to Bo and she went over to them. "Claire you have no business telling me what to do, I am your father."

"Like you care that you're my father. I do care about mom and you're doing nothing but hurting her."

"We're through Claire, get over it."

"Get over it! Dad you tore our family apart! The twins miss you, do you not even care about them."

"I have gotten my old life back, so just stay out of it."

"Fine then, and you know what, you stay out of my baby's life. I don't want it to have a grandfather like you!"

Claire started to walk away and then held her stomach, "Mom!"

Christine went over to her and helped her to a bench and called for an ambulance to come. "Don't worry sweetie, everything's gonna be fine," Christine said trying to keep her calm.

Christine had gone to the hospital with her and had no idea that Bo had followed them there. The doctor had come into the waiting room and told them what was happening. "All we can tell you right now is to wait. She is losing a lot of blood." Christine didn't know how to react. She wanted nothing more than to have Bo hold her and comfort her but with what was happening, Bo wouldn't want to go near her, or so she thought.

When the doctor left, Bo went behind Christine and hugged her, "She's gonna pull through, she is a Duke after all."

Christine didn't talk, she just cried on Bo's shoulder. They both knew that Claire had lost the baby but to think they may lose her as well, she couldn't take it and neither could Bo.

you know what to do..review


	21. Chapter 21

It had been hours since the doctor came in to give them any news and it was still the same. Christine couldn't take it and she was just pacing the waiting room. Bo on the other hand wasn't talking or showing any emotion at all. Christine knew it wasn't cause he didn't care what was happening. But she did know it was cause Bo was blaming himself for all of this.

"I'm sorry," Christine heard Bo say. She turned around to him, "What?"

"I said I'm sorry. This, and everything else. It has been my fault. But I don't know…I don't know what's been going on with me."

They heard crying coming from down the hall and Christine knew right away it was Claire. The doctor must've told her the news. The doctor came in to Bo and Christine and told them that Claire would be fine in a few days but that she wanted to see her mother. Christine went down the hall and Bo followed but didn't go into the room just yet.

"Claire I'm right here don't worry."

"But mom I was looking forward to the baby."

"I know you were. So was I. I know what it's like trust me."

Claire looked at her confused, "You lost a baby mom?"

Christine nodded, "You were young that's why you don't remember. Janine hired some mean to beat me up…and well their plan succeeded. And I still remember that day too. If your uncle and your father didn't find me…" Christine started crying remember those days of when Bo did really love her. "I'm sorry you don't need me crying over the past."

"No mom it's alright. I miss dad like that too. Mom...dad did love you didn't he?"

"Oh yea he did. There's always one thing that reminds me that he does love me, even if he says he doesn't. I don't know if you remember this but it was when I was pregnant with the twins, so you were about 6 or so. Well we never told it to you guys actually cause you were young. But Janine found me at the park one day and your father had gone back to the car. Well she pulled a gun out.."

Claire looked at her, "Mom! You never told any of us this?"

"No you were too young then and well when you were older we just forgot about it. But your father had a feeling something was wrong. He came back to where I was and saw me cornered by Janine." Christine started crying. "Next thing I knew, there was a gunshot and I was pushed down to the ground, by your father right before that. And then I saw blood on me…."

"Mom! How bad…"

"No I wasn't hurt. You father was." Christine cried more remembering that day. "Your father was there in my arms bleeding and I couldn't do anything."

"Mom…go be with dad." Claire said which surprised Christine.

"What Claire?"

Claire pointed to the door where Bo was crying. Claire smiled at Christine, "Mom I think he heard you."

Christine nodded, "Guess it hit him hard. Look you need rest and we'll be right outside alright?"

Claire nodded, "Just go mom, be with dad," she smiled.

Christine went out into the waiting room with Bo where he just collapsed in tears. She held him and rubbed his back, "I love you too Bo." He didn't have to say it at that point but she knew that's what he wanted to say.

You know what to do…review


End file.
